


How it Might Feel

by sksNinja



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Art, M/M, aren't'cha proud?, dudes got legs for days, first real attempt at smut, lookat that explicit rating!, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji's not sure he's ready to bottom for Zoro, so the pair decide on a compromise.   With legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it Might Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lovely work of
> 
> [Onigirifortwo](http://onigirifortwo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Direct link to art can be found
> 
> [here](http://onigirifortwo.tumblr.com/post/143384543095/sksninja-onigirifortwo-i-wanted-to-write-a)

“So what?  Just hold your legs and stick my dick between your knees?  How’s that gonna do anything?” Zoro glanced down at Sanji’s long legs, and swiftly lost his train of thought.

 

“Idiot.” Sanji tapped the bottom of Zoro’s jaw, and forced him to look him in the face.

 

The heated stare Zoro gave him was suddenly too intense and Sanji found himself looking away after a moment.  The tent of his boxers twitched anxiously. 

 

Sanji gathered his thoughts, and glared back at the moss-head simpleton,  “You fuck between the thighs not the knees.”  He stepped back and slid up to sit on the counter of the galley, back pressed against the cupboards.

 

Sanji raised one curled eyebrow and bent a knee as he slid a hand down his inner thigh.  “A tease of what it might feel really feel like inside me.  Think of it like a test.”  He raised his chin with a smirk,  “Impress me.”

 

Zoro’s eyes gleamed darkly,  “So this is about me asking to fuck you?  I wouldn’t have pegged you as the shy type dart-brow.”

 

Zoro had hit the mark.  “No you idiot!”  Sanji denied and tossed a kick at Zoro’s shoulder.  Zoro caught it lazily with one hand.

 

“Calm down dumbass.”  Zoro gripped the ankle and laid it over his shoulder.  He reached down to pull off Sanji’s boxers.  “Your reasons are your own.  Don’t gotta explain ‘em to me.”

 

Sanji loved and hated moss-brain's ability to read him.  Especially when he could hardly explain it himself.  He most definitely did not turn to pout toward the wall.  

 

Zoro peeled off his own boxers and stepped forward with a kiss under Sanji’s ear. He growled lowly, “You’re practically bent in half like this you impossible...”  The rest of Zoro’s words fell away as sucked and bit at the side of Sanji’s neck.

 

Sanji’s breath quickened and he wrapped his other leg around Zoro’s back, pulling them closer together, groins pressing together tightly.  Zoro bit back a moan.

 

Sanji leaned forward and reached an arm behind Zoro’s neck, nearly pressing their chests together.  “Well then, why don’t we move this along?” Sanji drawled.  He dragged his other ankle down Zoro’s shoulder to wrap around his waist as well.  

 

Zoro hefted Sanji up with a smirk on his face, and the blonde sucked on Zoro’s collarbone, teeth grazing against the skin.  Grabbing the bottle of body oil on the counter, they moved over to the padded bench across the room.   

 

Zoro laid Sanji on his back, knees bent, and used the oil to slick his weeping erection and between Sanji’s thighs.  The cool liquid caused Sanji to shiver and Zoro gave pause, gazing wordlessly at the lean muscles.

 

Sanji gazed at him through half closed lids and slid both feet up onto Zoro’s right shoulder, ankles crossed.  

 

Zoro stared down at him with an unreadable expression, eyes slowly dragging over Sanji’s long legs with quick glances to the chef’s face.  He swallowed thickly.  

 

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Zoro mumbled.

 

Sanji simply smiled without retort. 

 

Zoro wrapped one arm around Sanji’s calves as he cautiously pushed his dick between his thighs. Sweat beaded on Zoro’s forehead with concentration.  It seemed the moss-head was taking this supposed ‘test’ seriously.

 

 

With a surprisingly soft kiss to Sanji’s ankles,  Zoro began to move.  

 

Zoro rocked his hips forward and back, taking care not to pull out from between Sanji’s legs too far.  Sanji locked ankles more tightly and clenched his thighs.  Zoro inhaled sharply through his teeth, and rewarded the blonde by rubbing slow circles where Sanji’s legs met his waist.

 

Sanji folded his arms behind his head in an attempt to get a better view.  His ego soared as he watched the red-faced swordsman pant heavily, eyes closed.  His own erection throbbed painfully against his abdomen but he found it worth watching Zoro unravel himself with little effort of his own.  

 

Sanji slid his ass further up and with a hissed, “Yesss,” Zoro grabbed both of Sanji’s ankles in his hands and held them up, fucking between his thighs with renewed vigor.

 

  


 

Sanji swallowed a whine at the change of angle.  Slamming back and forth, the head of Zoro’s cock brushed against the base of Sanji’s teasingly.  Sanji resisted the urge to grab his own dick and instead pressed both palms onto the bench, pushing against Zoro as best he could.

 

Eyes still squeezed closed, Zoro wrapped both arms around Sanji’s calves as he pounded erratically.   With a shudder and a moan,  Zoro leaned forward and came messily over Sanji’s chest. The heavy scent of it filled the air.

 

Sanji splayed his knees and Zoro fell between them, panting heavily against Sanji’s cum strewn torso.  It was filthy. 

 

Sanji had never seen anything so disgustingly attractive.  He tolerated it for a few more moments before rising to his elbows.  “Alright you animal, get off!  You’re heavy.”

 

Zoro rose slowly, his arms on either side of Sanji’s waist, but he did not entirely sit up.  Instead, he glanced down at the mess he’d made, and at Sanji’s still hardened cock.

 

“Well?” Sanji said impatiently.  “You gonna move or are we-” Sanji’s voice cut off as Zoro swallowed Sanji’s dick whole. 

 

Sanji’s speech came out in gasps as Zoro palmed the base of base of Sanji’s cock,  his mouth moving up and down relentlessly.  Sanji reached to the sides to grab hold of something, gripping the bench cushions in desperation.  Fast, too fast!

 

Zoro moved his hands to press down Sanji’s hips when the blonde unconsciously thrust upwards.  Tongue sliding, Zoro pressed down as far as he could, nose nearly pressed into the dark blonde curls.  Zoro hummed and Sanji saw stars.  

 

Zoro swallowed hungrily as Sanji came.  He pulled off with a smile and leaned back on his knees.  “Well Mr. Modest, do I pass your test?”

 

“F-fuck you,” Sanji panted.

 

“Heh, maybe later,” Zoro shrugged and laid down against the blonde.

  
Sanji rubbed circles into the mossy hair against his chest as Zoro faded into sleep.  He thought back to how it felt to have swordsman between his legs, pounding and moaning.  He wondered how it might feel with Zoro truly inside. Sanji closed his eyes with a smile.  Hmm, maybe later indeed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was tricky for me to write but I'm really happy with how it turned out! Feedback is welcome!


End file.
